


The Copper in Tights

by sauciemel



Series: My One Shots [7]
Category: Blackpool
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-03
Updated: 2017-10-03
Packaged: 2019-01-08 15:10:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12256830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sauciemel/pseuds/sauciemel
Summary: This story is one I wrote way back in 2011 so any typos or mis spelling is down to it not being beta read. I am moving my stories over from Live Journal to here.





	The Copper in Tights

**Author's Note:**

> This story is one I wrote way back in 2011 so any typos or mis spelling is down to it not being beta read. I am moving my stories over from Live Journal to here.

He pulled at the tights. “How the hell did I let yae talk mae into this?” Peter looked over at Natalie.  
  
“Oh Peter come on you know you love it really.” Natalie smiled.  
  
Peter raised his eyebrow.  
  
“Ok not love it…but you are good with kids Peter.” Natalie smiled.  
  
“I know but…why an elf?” Peter said standing up having finally gotten the green tights up. “I mean look at me!” he gestured his hands to his body. “I look like a bloody pea!”  
  
“You do not.” Natalie said easing herself up.  
  
“You ok?” Peter went over to her.  
  
“Am fine Peter stop fussing.” Natalie batted him away.  
  
“God I forgot how bloody hormonal you are when you nearing the end.” Peter ran his hand over her bulging tummy.  
  
“You know I don’t mean it right?”   
  
“Course I do.” Peter smiled as he went and pulled on the green knee length shorts and the top. Then he put his green hat on. “How do I look?”  
  
“Perfect.” Natalie kissed his nose.  
  
Peter smiled at her. “Ok…lets get sleepy into his buggy.” Peter nodded to their 3 year old napping on the sofa.  
  
“He is so like you, likes his sleep and his food.” Natalie said with a giggle.  
  
Peter shook their little one. “Alex…Alex.”  
  
The little boy opened his eyes. “Da?”  
  
“Time to go meet Santa.” Peter said as he looked into the brown eyes of his son.  
  
“Da looks funny.” Alex giggled.  
  
“I know am Santa’s little helper remember.” Peter said   
  
“Aye.” Alex said as he was put in his buggy.  
  
\---  
  
They got to the mall. “Ok you be careful you are only a couple of weeks away now.” he patted her tummy.  
  
“Peter, I have had 3 kids and each one was three weeks late so off with you.” she shooed Peter.  
  
“Am going.” Peter said kissing Natalie and Alex.  
  
Peter saw his DCI dressed as Santa.  
  
\---  
  
The day went well, Peter was dying to get the tights off…he was itching like mad.  
  
Natalie had gone back home…Alex’s nursery was doing the nativity later and Alex was a shepherd.   
  
Peter got back at 1pm he ran upstairs and tore the tights off. “Thank god.” he said as he itched at places he then pulled on his dark blue trousers, grabbed his light blue shirt and then pulled on his jumper and headed downstairs.  
  
Natalie had dropped Alex at nursery earlier…she was looking at what they needed when she felt it.  
  
Peter came into to the kitchen. “What time are we….you spill something?” Peter said looking at the small amount of water at Natalie’s feet.  
  
She then let out a cry. “Sh*t…Peter…my water broke.”   
  
“What?” he cried. “Ok I will go phone an ambulance.” he said.  
  
Natalie shut the cupboard door and moved to the table. “Peter calm down and just help me get to the car.”  
  
“Right.” Peter said going to Natalie but he slipped on the small pool of water and went down hitting his head on the bench knocking himself out.  
  
“PETER!!!” Natalie cried out. She went to him. He had a pulse. “You….idiot.” she said as there a cut on his head. Natalie picked up her the cordless phone and dialled 999.  
  
\---  
  
Peter came round…his head was thumping then he heard the sound of a baby crying. He blinked open his eyes.  
  
Natalie looked across to Peter in the ambulance. The paramedics had just made it…Natalie gave birth on her kitchen floor next to a unconscious Peter. “Oh look who decided to join us.”  
  
“Och nae…I missed this one too?” he groaned.  
  
“Aye.” Natalie smiled. “My fault this time…you slipped on my waters…but look.” Natalie held a small bundle in her arms.  
  
“What did we get?” Peter sat up.  
  
“We got a little girl.” Natalie smiled with tears in her eyes.  
  
“A wee lassie…oh Natalie I love you…thank you so much.” Peter pressed a gentle kiss to Nat’s lips. Then he pressed one to his daughters. “Hey Lily.” he said.  
  
Natalie smiled she was so glad that Peter had came into her life almost 5 years ago now…she loved him more and more each day.  
  
Peter looked at Natalie. “Think its time for me to take that promotion?” he said.  
  
“Really?” Nat said to him.  
  
“Aye…I don’t want to risk anything happening to me…I have Alex, Lily and you to look after….so DI Carlisle is hanging up his shoes and taking a desk job.” he laughed.  
  
Natalie laughed with him. “Am glad…9-5 job what you always wanted.” she said as Peter took Lily. “Merry Christmas Peter.”  
  
“Merry Christmas.” he said.  
  
 ****

**HAVE A VERY MERRY CHRISTMAS 2011  
SaucieMel**


End file.
